Chapter 17
Prisoner No.17 is the 17th chapter of My-Otome series. The Schwarz made their way onto the Fuukakyuu battle grounds and started to wreak havoc. While Reira and Shizuru were escorting Prisoner No. 17, Slaves appear on their way, though the two successfully defeated them. Amidst of the chaos, a cat then goes to free Prisoner No. 17. Summary Rad successfully makes his way onto the battle grounds, along with two Slaves. The Cyborg then states that he came to take the head of the Princess. Nina tells Rad to leave and proceeds on attacking him, along with Erstin, but the Cyborg jumped out of the attack, and placed himself onto another platform. Sergey tells Mashiro to request for assistance in Garderobe, on which he affirms. He then gives out the order to inform the city patrol to send a messenger to the Headmistress. He then smirks and says that he will report on Garderobe. Alyssa tells Miyu that now is the chance to show her power, and the woman says that leave the matter to her. On the road, the convoy is stopped by Haruka and her friend. Natsuki wonders why, and Haruka's childhood friend tells her that the Schwarz is invading the Garderobe and Mashiro is asking for reinforcements. Reira tells Natsuki to go, and leave the convoy to the two of them. Natsuki, along with Yukariko and the two police departed. Back at the battle grounds, Miyu annihilates a Slave. As she is about to finish the next Slave, Franklin, the maid is attacked with its attack, the Revolutionary Thunder Bolt, severely damaging her. What happened causes Alyssa to worry, even Mashiro. The Slave Master tells that Franklin is different from Jetton. Mashiro wonders why the reinforcements aren't there yet, and the little girl calls out the name of the maid. The maid confirms her call, and states that she will sacrifice her body to protect Alyssa, and activates her self-destruct mode. The maid then remembers the time where she were being fixed, and her first meeting with Alyssa. That even though she is just a substitute for Natsuki, she is still happy. She says to herself that she will serve Alyssa one more time, and she then bids her farewell. As Alyssa is about to go to Miyu, she is stopped by Sergey by saying that she can be replaced, but the little girl says that there is only one Miyu, and exclaims not to leave her. As the Slave delivers its attack, Arika manages to put it on a halt, and says that she wont give up. She adds that if she would be gone, Alyssa would be lonely, so she shouldn't sacrifice herself. Arika is then electrocuted by the Slave's tail, but Mashiro catches her before she can hit the ground. She then remembers a memory and says that she doesn't want to be separated from everyone, that put her in a trance-like state. Mashiro then hugs her, saying that those who are important to her are also important to him, and tells her to do protect them together. Mashiro then activates Arika's Robe using the Blue Sky Sapphire's power. She then attacks the Slave using Infinite Super Comet. She shortly leans on Mashiro right after the attack, and Rad tells to himself that she has the talent. Back at the convoy, Prisoner No.17 starts singing a song by Saori Minami, Seventeen. Two Slaves then appear at their way, but Shizuru and Reira finishes them off. A cat then goes at the vehicle and inputs a code that leads on opening the door, then Gal throws a crystal and Prisoner No.17 equips it on her hand. As her song finishes, the vehicle explodes, and she exclaims out loud that she's alive. She then states that she will be "bringing down an iron hammer of salvation", and she is a "Soldier of truth, peace and love" and identifies herself as Midori. She adds that she's only 17 years old, much to Reira's chagrin and says that it's a lie. Characters in Order of Appearance W-A-G-R-I-M Used Weapons Used *Hand Gun *Blue Sky Sapphire Lance *Double-edge Sword *Rose Sword Abilities Used *Hand to Hand Combat *Revolutionary Thunder Bolt *Self-Destruct Mode *Enhanced Strength *Swordsmanship GEMs Used *Coral GEM *Blue Sky Sapphire *Bewitching Smile Amethyst *Rushing Dragon Lazulite Robes Used *Coral Robe *Blue Sky Sapphire (Robe) *Bewitching Smile Amethyst (Robe) *Rushing Dragon Lazulite (Robe) Items Used *REM Miryoku Used *Infinite Super Comet Category:Chapters